Moving on!
by AMBullard
Summary: I really suck at summarys! My first Fanfiction Please read. Its good I promise! Well here is the rest of the summary Rose left the academy after Dimirtri was taken and in my story he was taken in the cave and was not changed. So dont expect any Dimirti!:
1. Coming back

I left the academy five years ago after Dimitri was killed, I couldn't stand the pain. Many rumors started floating around that I had become a blood-whore but nope just been around here and there... ya know? However I missed all my friends from the academy... Lissa, Christian, Mia, Eddie, and most of all Adrian Ivashkov. He was there when I needed him; after Dimitri was taken, Adrian lent me a shoulder to cry on and I took it! But he was also one of the reasons I left I was starting to love him and I couldn't Handel that I wasn't ready to love someone after Dimitri. Another reason I left was Lissa's compassion. She wanted nothing more than to comfort me but I didn't want her to see me as the weak one I was supposed to be the strong one! Lastly, everyone would stop speaking when I walked into a room. Gosh guys could they have made it any more obvious! But I'm not mad or sad anymore and that is why I made the scariest call of my life.  
***Flashback***  
I dialed her number with shaking hands. It was picked up on the second ring. "Hello?" An angelic voice said. That voice I have missed in the last five years. The voice I have known since I was five.  
"Yes, is this Vasilisa Dragomir? I asked, even though I knew the answer.  
"Yes, Who is this?" Well Rose you knew this was coming! I was just so worried about how she would react. I did leave her and I thought she would be mad at me. What if she hung up? Well time to find out.  
"Liss it's me Rose." There was a pause and that pause seemed to drag on forever. Maybe she hung up?  
"Rose?" Her voice croaked. Like she was crying. She was probably remembering the way I left her. A note.  
"Yeah it's me." I laughed. Well it sounded more like I was choking.  
"I can't believe it! How are you? I've missed you! Everyone has missed you!" She squealed.  
"I'm good and I've missed you too! That's why I was calling I wanted to know if I could come stay with you?" If I thought I was nervous before it was nothing compared to now.  
"Of course!" She said and with that I packed my things.  
***End of flashback***  
I was on the plane coming back from Arizona on the was to court.  
When I landed I found a limo waiting for me. The driver said that Miss Dragomir was at a meeting and couldn't make it. Typical Lissa.  
I arrived at court and saw a hansom face searching the crowed, when he spotted me he stopped and pointed. After that he ran over.  
"Hello." He said he had a nice voice: Smooth I bet he gets the ladies. Which reminded me of Adrian.  
"Hello to you to." I smiled giving him my best man eating smile. While checking him out. Which he returned.  
"I will be escorting you to Princess Dragomir and Lord Ozera's mansion." Okay! Lissa got a mansion! While ducking into the car I saw a pair of emerald green eyes, exiting a building, looking like he has just seen a ghost. Well I didn't have time to stop and say hey and he probably didn't want to talk to be anyway. He probably didn't even believe I was real considering that everyone thought that I would never return.  
The ride there was just dreadful. We didn't talk very much. However I did find out that the guys name was Cole and he was Christian's gaurdin and was sent by Lissa to come get me.  
We got to the house and WOW it was something! It was a white house with light green shutters. It really was a mansion! Perfect for a little family! I wonder if Lissa and Christian had any kids I didn't ask and Lissa didn't tell.  
I walked in like I owned the place. I saw Christian in the kitchen and yelled: "Honey I'm home!" That got a reaction he turned and smiled.  
"Oh, come here Sparky! Come give me a hug!" "Rose what have we gotten our self into?" He said but he ran over and gave me a hug. When he tried to pull away I just pulled him back.  
"Not yet Ozera! It's been five years your not getting away that fast!" He sighed but held on tighter. After out soap Oprah was over Christian made us some tea and we talked.  
"So Pyro, What do you do sit at home all day like a desprate house wife while Lissa brings home the bacon?" I asked I might have been gone but I'm still bad ass Hathaway!  
"Actually I work! It's my day off and Lissa is at a meeting." Man he was pissed.  
"Aww honey bunches you didn't have to take the day off for me." I said. When he saw I was Kidding his expression cooled a little. "What kind of meeting is she at?" I asked.  
"Council meeting, then we are heading out to a defensive magic meeting in Alaska." What the fuck? Are they really going to leave me? Wow I feel welcome!  
"What the hell Flame Thrower are you two leaving me?" Oh I was pissed!  
"Chill Rose you are coming too. So is Mia, Eddie, and Ivashkov." There was venom in his voice on the last name. Have they really not patched everything up? "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you some of our friends are getting married!" Please don't let it be Adrian! "It's Mia and Eddie!"  
"Wait to like eachother?" I asked. This was different.  
"Rosie maybe you should have stayed in school, your dumb! No they are having a double wedding! You dumb ass yeah to each other!" Did he just call me a dumb ass? "Bitch." I mumbled. He laughed. "Well Lissa should be home soon, right?" He nodded.


	2. Just go away

_**I don't own the Vampire Academy! But boy I wish I did! :)**_

* * *

Adrian's point of View: I was walking out of the meeting pissed off and in the bad need for a cancer stick- as Rose calls them... Rose. I truly do miss her. It's been five years I need to give up and move on. I guess I could date one of the Zelkos girls, but they are just not as pretty as her. I took a long drag out of my cancer stick and dropped it to the ground. I was looking around for something to do when I saw her.  
She had long dark brown hair about to her waste the same color as Rose's. She was wearing white cut of shorts and a hot pink tank top pulled up and just barley showing about an inch of her back. I don't know about her stomach considering she wasn't facing me. I could however tell she was a Damphir. She had a nice tight body. Maybe I could move on with her?  
I could see her talking to Cole she actually looked like she was flirting. She was about to get in to the limo when she ducked to get in she tuned around. And I saw her I mean I really saw her. It was Rose! No it couldn't have been. Rose has been gone for five years... But what if she came back? Why wouldn't she tell me? Oh she was talking to Lissa's guardian. So Lissa knows she was back and didn't tell me? She got in the car and didn't even come to say hi or anything... Well that might not have even been her. Well I was surly going to figure this out. I walked back into the Council meeting and all eyes were on me. I took my seat by Lissa and waited for the meeting to be over.  
After the meeting Lissa got up and started to leave but I grabbed her by the arm and pulled here back. "Where do you think your going?" I asked. She stared at me wide eyed.  
"Home the same place you should be going."  
"First do you have something to tell me?" Again I got the wide eyed expression. She knows that I know!  
"No Adrian, Why what do you know?" Ah so it was Rose. I looked at her aura and saw blue: she was nervous. I also saw purple: Joy! ( I don't know the real meanings so I'm making this up as I go.)  
"I know enough. Why didnt you tell me?" I wasnt mad really but I did however raise my voice.  
"Because I didn't know if she was really coming back or not. I didn't want to get my hopes up and I know that if I told you and she didn't come back that you would go back to the way you were when she first left!" She had tears in her eyes probably remembering the way I went into a deep depression after Rose left. I looked at her aura once more and found the same but then there was grey: Sadness. I could never understand why there little gang liked and cared about me so much. I pulled her into a tight embrace.  
"I'm sorry Lissa. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories. I never knew you all cared about me so much."  
"Well we do." "I don't." Two voices came up behind me. Lissa smiled but I still didn't turn around I have waited for this moment for five years.  
"Hello Adrian. Ive missed you." I still didn't turn around. I don't know if I was frozen in place or just the shock of hearing her voice. A set of small hands went to my shoulders ad I just walked away from them.  
"Adrian wait!" She started to run up behind me. "Just go away Rose." The footsteps stopped but I also heard a sob.

* * *

_**Yeah Its short but when I get more reviews I will write more I got the other chapters ready to come out just push the review button! :)**_


	3. Crap!

Lissas point of view:  
"Rose it will be okay." I was laying in the spear bedroom- one of many- with Rose. She was crying her eyes out. I felt so bad; How could Adrian do that?  
"No it wont liss! He dosent want me I had my chance and I blew it! Liss I actully loved him!"  
"Dimitri?" I asked knowing she didnt loved Adrian; She couldnt. She was hung up on Dimitri.  
"No Adrian! I. Loved. Adrian." She growled. Her sobs only grew louder. Wow that felt like a slap in the face I used to be the one person that knew Rose the best and now I dont.  
"Well im sorry Rose." I walked out and grabbed my iphone out of my pocet and called Christian. He was over at Adrians Trying to figure out what is wrong with him.  
Christians point of view:  
"Adirian open the fucking door!" I yelled and banged even harder on the door.  
"Christian go away!" Hey yelled back. I groaned and banged harder. Man im tierd of this sop oprea shit! I dont even like Adrian but I care about Rose and she is hurting. I was about to yell agian when I heard Eddie aproch.  
"Adrian if you dont open this fucking door I will have Eddie break this shit down!" Eddie gave me a puzzeled look. Well at least word hasnt gotten around yet.  
"Rose is back and Adrian is acting like an ass! He wont talk to her or look at her. Ass hole. He was all pissed and depressed that she left and now she is back and he is being a fucking stuck up ass hole! He is acting just like an Ivashkov. So would you please break the door down." Eddie looked happy and concerned.  
"Rose is back? Adrian open the damn door!" Man did everyone miss Rose? I was about to bang on the door or have Eddie break it down but then my phone rung. I checked the caller ID: Lissa.  
''Hello?'' I asked.  
''Christian. Oh Rose is in bad shape she is bawling her eyes out. I feel so bad I-I cant do anything.'' She was crying I know seeing Rose hurt and crying was killing her. She blamed herself. "Hows it going over there with you?" She asked.  
"Not good Ivashkov is being an ass!" She laughed. Man I love her laugh. Snap out of it Ozera! Not the time; no thats later on tonight! Ugh! Stop! We hung up.  
"Adrian! Adri-!" The door flew open and out ran Adrian. He didnt stop he just kept on running. We followed him out and he got in his car and drove away.  
Lissas point of view:  
"What the hell do you mean you lost him?" I was mad I even cussed I never cuss. "When? When did you lose him?"  
"About five minutes ago. Lissa plese dont be mad at me."  
"Im not. Im just worr-" The door to the house flew open and in walked Adrian.  
"Rose upstairs?" He asked all I could do was nod. I was so scared I thought he was a Strogi. He walked well ran is a better way to describe it upstairs. I heard a scream and Adrian walked down the stairs with Rose over his sholder.


	4. We Can't

_**I hope you like it! :)**_

* * *

''Adrian?" I asked. He didn't say anything he must still be mad. But if he was mad why would he come back? I was about to ask when he through me over his shoulder I screamed as we walked out of my room. ''What the hell Adrian? Put me the fuck down!" He didn't listen so I started beating on his back hoping he would drop me. We- he- walked out of the house and threw me in the car.

"You know this counts as stealing! I could have you arrested!" I said with my usual sarcasm. He ignored me.  
"I'm going to call right now!" I held the phone in my hand and looked at its ice blue cover. Then I dialed Lissa's number and held it up to my ear. Hoping he would snatch it away. Nothing. He. Was. Ignoring. Me. Ugh!  
"Hello?" Lissas voice came on the line.  
"You have to help me! I have been kidnapped!" She laughed! I mean she actually laughed!  
"Rose its just Adrian and you could get away if you wanted to. The worst he will do is rape you! But its not like you don't want it too!" Adrian who has been silent through this laughed! Gosh I was hoping he wouldn't hear. Damn his vampire senses! I glared.  
"Shut up Liss I called you to help me not give him ideas." I argued.  
"Whatever Rose! Well I got to go Christians here. Love you!"  
"Love you too! Wait call the police!" She laughed.  
"Bye Rose." She hung up. I turned to Adrian.  
"Well looks like I'm stuck with your ass!" I said. Again nothing; he was still ignoring me! That is just so frustrating! Well pulled up to a beach not just any beach he takes me to in our dreams. What was he going to do drowned me? He pulled me out of the car well dragged is a better word. Then he threw me over his shoulder. What is it with him and throwing me over his shoulder? Once me feet hit the ground I ran. I didn't get very far before he had me pinned me down and he was on top of me. He closeness made my breathing quicken and my heart race. I couldn't help it I just looked at his lips thinking how would feel for him to kiss me. But I quickly snapped myself out of it.  
"Adrian get the fuck off of me!"  
"Not until you look at me!" I didn't look at him. "Look at me!" Authority and compulsion in his voice. I sighed and looked at him.  
"What? What difference does it make?" I yelled we were way passed pissed.  
"Why do you have to be so damn stubon?" I didnt aswer instead I looked away. "Look at me!" My temper just reached its peak.  
"No! Shut the fuck up and listen to me! I don't want to be here; I don't want to be with you! It hurts to much and I cant go back from that ! Not again! This time I will not have a shoulder to cry on! So take me home! I said his eyes got really big but he soon composed his expression and gave me a lazy smile.  
"Lust. Love." He said. What the hell? Looks like spirit is getting to him.  
"What are you talking about?" "That's what is in your aura right now. And I want to know is it because of me or someone else..." He let that drift off.  
"You!" He nodded and crushed his lips on mine. I froze for a quick second then started kissing him back. He was a great kisser! I forced is mouth open and licked his bottom lip waiting access which he allowed. Our tongs danced while my hands went under his shirt. He moaned and we stopped for air. "Little Dhampir?" He said a little breathless.  
"Yeah Adrian?" I asked just a breathless.  
"I love you!" He said. Yeah sure he has said it before but he has never looked at me like that, not in a checking you out way, more of a I really and truly love you. Even though the next words I was going to say wernt true I said them anyway.  
"No you don't; its not good for you to love me. Its not good for anyone to love me. You never know when I am going to take off again with no more than a note. I am meant to be alone I was born that way and will die that way." I was crying now. I don't know if it was the realization of my own words or the fact that I loved him and now I have to get rid of him. I did love him and I know that he loved me, but we couldn't be together! It not the way it works.  
"Thats a lie Rose and you know it!" He looked pretty pissed. However he was right it was a lie but I dont care.  
"I is true Adrian you don't love me, you love the idea of me. You love some royal Mori and you will marry her and have a bunch of Mori Babbie's running around the house." I was calm enough now not to yell it at him. I once recalled where he said he wanted to marry me and have a bunch of Dhampir Babbie's. The thought made me want to smile! I would love to have Babbie's with Adrian; but we couldn't he was a royal Mori and I was a lowly Dhampir. That kind of thing is just not in the cards for us. "Adrian, you are a Mori, a royal Mori, and me? I'm a lowly Dhampir! We cant be together."  
"Rose, you cant help who you fall in love with and I have fell in love with you. After you left I didn't see girls the way I used to, sure I still thought they were beautiful but I didn't want them all I wanted was you! I looked for you for three years! I hired so many guardians to find you and even they couldn't! After three years of trying to get into your dreams and was shot down every time. I gave up but I never EVER stopped loving you!" He was close to tears. I hated to see him like that. I remember him trying to get into my dreams but this spirit user in Russia made me a ring where he couldn't get in. I cant believe he did all of that. He did love me and I loved him too but... no we just couldn't. I leaned up to him and gave him a hug which he returned. We sat like that until I heard a noise coming from the woods. It just hit me I was outside the wards of court with a royal Mori! This could be a Strogi! The it hit: Nausea. My nerves suddenly came crashing down. I grabbed Adrian's hand and pulled him up and toward the car. We thankfully got to the car before I saw his red eyes.  
"Drive!" I commanded. As soon as the words were out of my mouth Adrian stepped on the gas. Most Mori would freak- out if a Strogi was near well apparently not Adrian. That's good makes my job easier. Job? Wait I never graduated! I pulled of my Chocolate phone (Not like Chocolate food but the Chocolate slider!) and looked at its ice blue cover and called Lissa she answered on the first ring.  
"What is it now Rose? He didnt really rape you did he?" She asked.  
"He wouldn't be alive if he did. Nao there a Strogi; and I don't know how many but just in case we don't come back by tonight then call Eddie and have him get some guardians together of a reascue mission." I said as fast as I could just in case. She started to cry.  
"Okay Rose, I will bye! Love you!" She said. "Its okay. Love you too." I said and hung up.  
"So what do we do now?" Adrian asked.  
"How the hell should I know?"  
"Well you are the damn guardian!"  
"Hey dip shit I didn't graduate!" I yelled. By this time our temper was getting the best of us; and there wasn't a sentence said that wasn't being yelled. "Looks like you brilliant plan worked out just fine, Huh?" I said sarcasm dripping off of every word.  
"Rose how the hell was I supposed to kow that Strogi were going to attack?"  
"Well you did leave the wards after dark, dumb-ass!" I was pissed! Then something clicked in me. "Adrian lets stop fighting. If I die tonight I don't want this to be the way you remember me." I said I was a lot more calm now.  
"Your right I want the last memory of you telling me you love me." I gasped. I cant just tell him if I do then he will want me to say it over and over! Then I will fall deeply in love with him again!  
Adrian's point of view:  
I already knew that she loved me. I just wanted to hear her say it. I glanced over at her and she just took my breath away! She has been gone for five years and in that time she has become even more beautiful her hair was now down to the small of her back and she had big beatiful bangs. I just wanted to run my finger through it. He bust has gotten fuller and her waist slimmer she is what every girl would dream of being. Her eyes were a deep brown and when they looked at me there was love, desire, and joy in them. I loved her, I loved her with all my heart! When I looked at her I didnt care that I was a royal Mori and she was a Dhampir, I hated it when Dhampirs thought of themselves as lowly they are not lowly! They risk there life for Moris and Moris just spit on them.  
"A-Adrian I-I love y-you." She was breathing heavily from crying. That one sentence made my heart race. I steeped on the gas and made sure that this would not be last time she said it. In less than a ten minutes we were back at court. As soon as we pulled up to the gate the gard said:  
"Thank good lord Ivashkov! We have all been so worried as well as we have been worried about gaurdin Hathaway."  
"Cut the crap guardian Carter!" Rose said. He smiled and blushed.  
"Always an attitude, Hathaway! You need to get that checked or I will have to deal with you personally." He said seductively. I think they forgot I was even there and oblivious to me being pissed. I mean she did just tell me she loved me!  
"And I might have to look forward to that." She laughed sudeuctivly. Well by this time I was just ready to get out of there I steeped on the gas.  
"What the hell Adrian?" She asked.  
"Where you lying when you told me you loved me?"  
"That's a stupid question!" She said but she also looked out the window.  
"Is it? I mean you were just flirting with that guardian right in front of me! So please enlighten me because I don't believe you!"  
"Of course I love you, but that doesnt matter we cant be together!" She was close to tears. I put my arm around her shoulder and rubbed her back to comfort her.

* * *

_**Okay this one was a little longer! Well review please! :)**_


	5. Okayy

**I will not be writing this story if no one Reviews! So Before I put the next chapter up there I want at least 15 Reviews... total! :) Thanks to my readers and the people that actually have reviewed! :)**


	6. Well crap!

It had been a week since the incident with Adrian. I have not talked to him since but that also has to do with the fact that he is in Alaska. Speak of the devil. My phone vibrated, suprise a text from Adrian. *sarcasum* 'I have someone I want you to meet!' I sighed. Adrian has been bothering me all week, probally because i finally told him I loved him. Dont get me wrong I did mean it but I also regreat it. They asked me if I wanted to go but I said no, an entier weed with Adrian trying to kiss me and tell me how much he loves me. I just couldnt do it! Plus I had better things to do, today I had a ''Meeting" with Will I think he just wants to TRY to kick my ass.  
I walked into the gym put down my stuff when I heard a whistel. I turned around to see Will coming my way with a Black pair of guy gym shorts on with navy blue shirt that had Carter worte on the front, his sandy brown hair slightly falling in his eyes which were just like Adrians... Hmmm I'll have to ask him about that. He smiled when he caught me looking.  
"See something you like, Hathaway?"  
"You will never know, Carter." He smiled, probally thinking I'm all into him... not really.  
"Come on lets see what you got." He turned away from me and I could see the back of his shirt said badass.  
"Hey I have a shirt just like that; only mine is true and yours well..." I let that tail off messing with him.  
"You very cocky, how about we make a bet? If I win then I get to do whatever I want with you." He said with a look of lust in his eyes. Scary! However I agreed anyway. We started to circle eachother waiting for someone to make the first move. I decided that I would. I lunged for him... however he caught my shoulder and spun me around. I hit the ground with a thud then I felt his weight press on me. I gasped. I looked up.  
"I won." He said we were beathing ragged. He bent down and pressed his laps to mine. They were soft and warm and in a weird way that reminded me of Masons kisses. We broke apart. Then I heard a broken scream. "Rose!" Shit.  
Adrians point of view:  
The plane landed and I was off within seconds. I was so anxious to see Rose, My Rose. I loved the way that sounded. She siad we couldnt be together but I believe we can. I mean with Lissa becomming queen and all...  
***Flashback***  
"As you all know Titiana Is steping down as queen and since lady Dragimor is now married she is elgbal for the spot." I stole a look at Lissa she looked suprised. I think it was becaus everyone thought that Titiana was leaving me the thrown. I guess after countless times of telling her i dont want it she has finally got the message. "Me?" Lissa asked.  
"Yes you are the last of your line and we expect great things form you and Lord Ozera."  
***Flashback***  
I walked by the gym just in time to see will kiss Rose! But no she is suposed to be with me I mean yeah I know that we werent really to together but still! The ring in my pocet seemed meaningless! How could she?  
"Rose!" She looked up like a kid that had just got caught with their hand in the cookie jar apperantly wills cookie jar! "How could you?" I yelled. She flinched away from the volume.  
"Hey dude you dont own her!" Will said he had the nerve to talk to me!  
"Shut up! I wasnt talking to you!"  
"Adrian I can explain I'm sorry I didnt mean too! I swear it just happend!" She said. I looked at Will and he just smiled! I mean he actully fucking smiled! If he wasnt a gaurdian I beat the shit out of him!  
"What like that little thing with your mentor just happend?" I knew it was her sore spot but she was mine. "You know what Rose screw you! I said and walked out. Wait did I just say that? Crap! It's just I love her so much! 


End file.
